Question: Jessica did 18 fewer push-ups than Kevin at night. Jessica did 66 push-ups. How many push-ups did Kevin do?
Answer: Jessica did 66 push-ups, and Kevin did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $66 + 18$ push-ups. He did $66 + 18 = 84$ push-ups.